The present invention relates to a radio communication device, a radio communication method, a program, and a peripheral.
JP 2012-142877 A, a Japanese patent literature, discloses that a central, which is a radio communication device configured to perform radio communication based on Bluetooth (registered trademark) low energy as a near field radio communication standard, receives identification information called an Advertise periodically sent by a peripheral, which is another radio communication device to communicate with the central, and sends/receives data to/from the peripheral after sending a connection request to the peripheral.
It is thought that, in the above radio communication device, an interval of an Advertise periodically sent by a peripheral is set longer so that power consumption can be reduced during radio communication with another radio communication device. However, since a central, which has received an Advertise, sends a connection request signal after receiving a subsequent Advertise, there is a problem that it takes time until the central connects to a peripheral in the case where an interval of sending an Advertise is set long. On the other hand, in the case where an interval of an Advertise is shortened, there is a problem that power consumed by a peripheral is increased.
An object of the present invention is, in view of the above problems, to provide a radio communication device, a radio communication method, a computer-readable recording medium, and a peripheral, which can change a sending interval of identification information as necessary.